Origami
by BlackBrightField2007
Summary: Rukia was furious with Ichigo. He tried to make it up to her and Yuzu had suggested flowers. But Ichigo didn't know what's Rukia's favourite. Thus, he decided to make his own flower that she could never resist.


**Origami**

Rukia could feel her right hand twitched as anger filled her entire being. Oh how much she wanted her palm to connect with his skin, in a powerful and painful way. However, she knew that if she did just so, she would only bring more damage to him. In the end, she retreated to a better choice of glaring.

"You should've listen to me," she tried not to shout at him.

"Stop making a big deal out of it. It's nothing and in case if you haven't notice yet, I am perfectly fine!"

His remark wounded her heart. Didn't he know that she really cared about him? If something happened, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. "You idiot!" And with that, she stomped out and slammed the door shut.

Ichigo winced from the sound of the door. It almost broke the threshold but luckily it was strong enough to withstand it. The young Kurosaki leaned back on his bed's headboard but he moved a little bit too quickly which caused pain to shoot through his battered and bruised body. He grumbled a curse, telling himself what an idiot he was.

It would take at least a week until Rukia decided to at least talk to him with that much fury her saw. Ichigo sighed at his stupidity. Now he'd to spend his recovery time all alone. Both Isshin and Urahara said that he must have at least a three-day rest before got back on his world-saving duties.

He knew that going after that hollow with his injured body was not a very smart move. Even though the hollow was not a strong one. It was just a mere, normal, your-everyday type of hollow but due to his wreck body, he barely made a cut on the hollow. If it wasn't for Renji that came to the rescue, Ichigo would probably be in a box, six feet under dirt.

There was a knock on the door and Ichigo felt his heart leapt. That was quick for her to forgive him, he thought. But his thought was wrong.

"Onii-chan, I've your medicine here," Yuzu announced as she opened the door.

Ichigo nodded. "Thanks Yuzu. Put it on the table. I'll eat it later."

"Where's Rukia- nee-chan?"

Ichigo shrugged.

"You had a fight with her didn't you?"

He smiled sadly at her. She was sharp as always. "She is angry because I got out of bed and added more injuries to myself. She was furious, actually."

"And then, you said that you were all okay and have that I-don't-care face of yours," Karin interjected from the doorway.

Both Yuzu and Ichigo turned to her.

"C'mon Yuzu. We need to buy ingredients for dinner," Karin called and left her brother's room.

"Give her something Onii-chan. Maybe flowers or candies or whatever she likes, just to make it clear that you care about her as much as she does," Yuzu said and then followed her sister.

The words hanged around him. He had no idea what to give to that special of girl his. Rukia onky liked stuffs with Chappy the Rabbit themes. Yuzu said flowers and Ichigo never knew what species that Rukia fond of. If only Kami-sama made them with Chappy the Rabbit petals...

Chappy the Rabbit petals!

"Yuzu!" He called from the bedroom window.

The both girls looked up and their eyes squinted, trying to block the sun rays.

"What is it Onii-chan?"

"Come back here for a sec. I wanted to buy something. Can you help me? "

"Sure. I'll be right up!"

* * *

An hour later, Kurosaki Ichigo still recuperating on his bed but with task in hands that would at least kept him entertaint for a few hours. His eyebrows were knitted together by the concentration he ministering. His bandaged hands moved rather swiftly albeit the pain that was burning his arms on a small foldable table.

He cut, folded, turned and dabbed some glue on his project. It took him almost two agonising hours to complete his work and another hour to arranged them into a perfect order that satisfied his heart. He gave his 'masterpiece', or rather masterpieces due to amount of individual crafts involved, a scrutinise. Feeling almost proud of himself, Kurosaki Ichigo placed his art on his desk. The journey to that particular area in him room was killing him with pain and soreness, made him think how in the whole world did he manage to get out of bed and then try to exterminate an hollow this morning? He made a mental note to always follow his dad's, and Urahara-san, for the well being of his body and soul.

Ichigo carefully placed it on his desk, just beside Rukia's Chappy the Rabbit notebook. Then, he took his long-forgotten medicines and swallowed them with a gulp of water. It only took the pills only ten minutes to work their magic inside his body. He stumbled back to his bed as his eyelids became heavier and his body less responsive than minutes ago. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and he was fast asleep when his head touched the soft pillow.

* * *

Rukia knocked on his door, fully expecting that the owner was not resting and tried to get himself killed again. No answer. She twisted the knob and let herself in.

The room was dark and silent except for the light snores from Ichigo. Apparently, for the first time, he listened to her. Rukia crept into the room and stood by his bed. Her midnight blue eyes hovered on his figure. Mesmerised by the gentle, constant movements of chest, Rukia felt guilty for leaving him this morning. She ran her hand through his bright orange hair. He stirred but the effect of the medicines was strong; his eyes never opened and his breathing was shallow.

"Ichigo, why are you so stubborn sometimes? I won't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you," she whispered to his ear and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She caressed his head, carefully not to touch the bandaged area on his side of face.

It didn't matter how much she was angry with him, she always forgave him, after half a day or so. He was the person that had stole her heart and being with him made her more than happy. But then, Ichigo was still being Ichigo; overprotective and sometimes an asshole when people trying to get some sense into his super thick skull.

After making sure he was resting soundly, Rukia turned around. Her track stopped when her eyes caught something on his desk. Something really beautiful. She tiptoed to the desk to get a closer look of the crafts.

Her eyes grew; awestruck with the origamis in front of her. A heart shaped folded paper adorned the bunch of origami flowers, and her name was stenciled on it. Such a beautiful handwork, she thought. She took one of the pieces, brought it closer to her eyes. Her fingers traced the lines, creases of the folded piece of paper. Wait a second, the paper. She studied it and realised it was made from a Chappy the Rabbit paper. The paper made the origami cuter with that baby pinkish paper and the petals had the rabbit drawing on them. There were a dozen of them on the table and a paper origami crane. She smiled. This must had been Ichigo's work, trying to cajole her. Well, his work seemed to be paid off. That orange haired boyfriend of her had soften her heart, for a tiny part of it anyways, with her favourite flower cherry blossoms, albeit they were made from paper.

A ray of moonlight that had somehow escaped into the room and it had shown some scribbles on petals. Rukia unfolded the origami and there was a few lines of words written in Ichigo's neat handwritting.

She read those words and felt warm inside.

_'I couldn't feel much better_  
_Than when I'm here with you_  
_You make everything seem so easy_  
_I'm telling you the truth_  
_You never try to please me_  
_But somehow, you always do_

_The way you make me feel_

_The simple things you do to me_  
_Simple things you say_  
_I sometimes can't believe it's for real_

_I love you,'_

What a sappy lines from Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia couldn't help to chuckle.

Bandaged hands suddenly encircling her waist and she felt his head settled on her shoulder.

"Whaddaya think 'bout them?" he whispered. A smile popped on his face as Rukia leaned her body against his.

"Hmm. They are nice, but what's with this one lonely crane?" Rukia pulled the folded paper. "I thought people make at least a thousand of them for a wish of health for thousand years?"

"It's not for my health. It's for you. I want to apologise for being a big asshole this morning. I should've listened to you and I'm sorry," he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm flatter. But you do know that you _should_ be in bed," she replied. "Go back and rest Ichigo."

"But do you forgive me?"

"Yeah sure, idiot. Bed now or I'll kick your butt." Rukia put her hands on his and carefully, freed herself from Ichigo. The raven haired shinigami gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Bed okay?" She said again and this time, she took his wrist and dragged him to bed.

"Forgive me?" He asked again, as he settled under his blanket.

"Yeah, yeah Kurosaki. Rest now." She grinned.

Her lips touched his cheek once again, and gave him a small smile. Then, she turned around to go to her own room. But before she could step any further, Ichigo pulled her back. Rukia yelped as she fell down on the bed, into his arms.

"Stay with me tonight. I miss you too much already!" He whispered to her ear.

"Okay idiot. Good night," she mumbled.

Ichigo snuggled into the corner of her neck and but he didn't go to sleep straight away. Instead, he just laying there.

"How did you know what my favourite flower is?" Rukia asked, her voice barely a whisper.

It took Ichigo a few seconds before replying. "I just guessed. But I know you will love anything with Chappy on them."

Rukia chuckled but didn't say anything. A couple of minutes later, she felt his breathing steadier against her neck and heard his light snore. He had fell into a deep sleep. Rukia looked at him. She never knew that Ichigo could be such a sweet guy sometimes. Those origamis he made really had won her heart, especially those beautiful sakuras. She opened her palms and revealing the paper heart he made.

'Miss you too, Ichigo,' and Kuchiki Rukia fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N: The idea came out of nowhere when I was making origami =D Thanks for reading, and don't forget to fill the box below to review my story! Really appreciated them!  
btw, those sappy lines are the lyrics of Ronan Keating's song, The Way You Make Me Feels.


End file.
